Naruto: Everto Reverto
by Anger House
Summary: Told from the perspective of a teenageformed Ino as she attempts to aid her comrades in a deadly battle of shinobe, but after catching a glimpse of Naruto's terrifying secret, she finds her perspective changed forever. [INO x NEJI]


  
Naruto: Everto Reverto 

:: Chapter One ::

"Shizune!"

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

"I want you to relay a message to _them. _Send a scroll to the eastern back roads with orders to assist Shikamaru's squad immediately! Intercept them before they return here, by then it may be too late."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

…

Nothing can detract this annoying pain from my mind. God, it's like a constant agony manifesting itself in my spine! It doesn't matter what I do, no stretch can provide me with relief. My only reprieve is to focus on some other ache in my body. "Ino!" What? Who the hell is calling me?! Ugh, my back is killing me. I just want to rip my hair out; it's driving me insane! "Ino!"

"What?!"

"Perimeter is clear."

"Hmm." So the perimeter is clear? I wonder if that means that creep has stopped following us. "Hey, Kiba."

"Eh?"

"What's Shikamaru got to say about it?"

"He's thinking. Ino, how's Neji?"

"Same, though I doubt the clammy cave he's holed up in is helping." There it is, that look again. Goddamn, Kiba! I can tell what you're thinking by that damn, stupid expression on your face. You're thinking, 'Geez, Ino! Are you that sucky at medical techniques that you can't cleanse his body of poison?' My God, my back is really killing me.

"Don't look at me like that, Ino. It's like you wanna kill me or something."

"Hinataa-chaan!" Whose voice…? Who the hell is that?!

"Smells like Naruto." Kiba pauses and sniffs the air again. He reminds me so much of his dog. "And Sakura."

"S-Sakura?!" Should have known she'd make a damn appearance. I suddenly have a migraine to accompany my back pain.

…

We, Kiba and I, followed the idiot's voice to the river, where Hinata is bathing. Or maybe she was training? All I know is that that girl well find any reason to undress. His voice is still bellowing out, "Hinata-chan, you look as good as-!"

"Naruto! Can you stop hitting on her already!" Sakura's voice echoes and she slaps Naruto in the back of his head. Damn, she's gotten a hell of a lot more violent since her training with Tsunade-sensei. But who can blame her when she's stuck traveling with that moron, whose gotten quite a bit more lecherous under Jiraiya-sama's training and influence. Actually, Naruto has gotten quite different since he returned from his solitary training with Jiraiya. I can't explain it, but he looks more feral, more like an animal and less stupid.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! You'll give me a headache if you keep that up," he says rubbing his head. He seems so vulnerable and ridiculous. It's hard to believe that this guy has one of the highest kill counts in Konoha.

"Ino, seems as though you really couldn't do a thing without my supervision," her voice is soaked with belittlement. "We received an urgent scroll dictating that we are to hurry and escort you back to Konoha. Really, it's such a drag always coming to your rescue. So," she sighs, "lead me to the injured. It's no doubt you probably messed them up worse with your techniques."

…

Not even the coolness from the stonewall pressing up against my spine can take away from the agony of the back pain. I suppose if it had, I never would have left- what I am about to call 'Neji's Cave' in the first place. Sakura kneels beside him and examines the spread of poison throughout his body with her jutsu. Then she turns and faces me with disgust. "Ino-pig, why didn't you remove the poison immediately? It'll be so much more difficult now that its spread!"

I can't believe that I have to defend myself to her, but I say, "I was allowing his body to cleanse itself from the poison. That way his body will develop immunity to it and our squad well be better equipped to defend against the enemy in the future." Her faced scrunches. "It was a weak poison. I didn't see the harm and depleting my chakra on such a technique seemed meaningless."

"Your comrade's welfare should always come first, Ino. As a medical ninja, it must always be a teammate's comfort over your own. You've never grasped that, have you?" She sighs deeply as if disappointed, but I know her. She sees me as inferior to herself, as if I am a child and she, a teacher. She leaves the cave, probably to regroup with Naruto, her stand-in boyfriend. It's unbelievable how she lectures me.

"Ino…?" Comes a breathy question. It's none other then the poisoned Neji. I crawl to his side. Is it a fever? An ache? An itch? "You're still here…?" He states as a question.

"Of course. Never left your side. Why would I, when you're suffering like this?" I grip his sweaty palm in my hand and remove the forehead protector from his brow. Every time I see it, it amazes me; that fatal seal tattooed on his forehead. He smiles almost weakly at me, but I can feel his pride waning. "Neji, you'll most likely begin to recover by morning." Looking at him now, I can hardly believe he was once such a bitter person. Now he pours out only passion and dedication, but harbors it in such a subtle way that only his closest friends can feel it. We've become close, Neji and I. Needless to say, although once he expressed no interest, he now finds my long hair completely and irresistibly sexy.

…

"We're going to break into three man cells. Kiba and Hinata are going to scout ahead with me and clear the path for you and Neji. Naruto, Sakura, you two stay behind Ino as a defense, everyone got it?" Shikamaru sighs, "Alright, let's make this fast and quick. We're going on ahead, you four start out in the morning. I have complete faith in your abilities, so let's keep this free of causalities, alright?"

Well, sitting around and waiting has never been my strongest point. I sit and begin sharpening my sword with a rock. The time passes by slowly and quietly into night. "Sakura-chan," interrupts Naruto's voice.

"Yeah," she answers. "I know." The light of the campfire illuminates her staid expression and she disappears into the darkness. I have no idea where she has gone. I peer over at Naruto, what're they planning? He sits with his arms extended, his fingers intertwined and his head hung low. I remember him differently. He turns to face me, meeting my gaze. I never meant to stare. He smiles as if he senses my discomfort. I cannot summon the strength to smile back. This boy, he reeks like a demon.

"You don't have any weapons on you," I say. He shuffles a bit.

"We didn't get a chance to replenish 'em before we received another mission, Tsunade-baa-chan's working us to the bone." He smiles widely and fidgets as if he cannot stand to be still. He looks surprised at the bag of knives I drop into his lap.

"Take them. They'll only be unnecessary weight for me when I carry Neji out of here." He smiles at this comment, perhaps amused at the prospect of Neji being carried by a woman.

I can't stand to be in Naruto's presence any longer. Although his mannerisms are that of a boy, I sense something much more sinister about him. To me, his nails are claws, his teeth, fangs and his eyes, hell.

…

"Neji," I say. I find him breathing heavily lying on his back. His white eyes follow me over to him. The poison must be in its last stages. Was I wrong to let him endure this? _It must always be a teammate's comfort over your own… _That damn Sakura. The pain in my spine returns, it's a pain to sit up any longer. I hunch over Neji's body and rest my head on his chest. His breathing slows. I feel his hand slide up my arm and form into a lazy hug.

"It doesn't hurt so much," he breathes, answering my thoughts. He rests his other palm on my head. His skin is smooth under my hand as I pass it by his chest and reach to stroke his soft, raven hair. He is such a beautiful man, but he disappears from my sight as I rest my eyes. "Do you sense that, Ino?" He says waking me. "There's a mass of chakra outside." I feel his own chakra gather into his eyes. He focuses straight ahead with veins of power protruding from them, Byakugan.

"What do you see?" I ask.

"Sakura is pursuing it. It looks as if the enemy is continually releasing his chakra on purpose. He wants to be found?"

Naruto appears at the entrance, "Let's keep in contact alright?" He forms the seals of Kage no Bushin and replicates himself. "He'll be my eyes and ears over here," he announces poking his other self before he dashes off.

"W-wait! Naruto!" I call after him. "Can he really see what his clone sees?" I ask Neji. "Is Kage no Bushin capable of that?" The clone stares blankly and offers no answer. I grab my sword. I should follow. I should help. Naruto has always been clumsy with his chakra control, I should be able to hone in on him and locate his position by his chakra. I could ask Neji for his location, but I'm not familiar with the area, so directions would be useless. This is the fastest way. If I concentrate hard enough… I can… I can… Just keep searching… "Found him. Neji," I say. "Watch my back." He nods.

…

Following Naruto proved to be a simple task. His presence is so exposed that if desired, I could claim his body with my mind transfer technique and bring him to me. But such an idea was childish and would only prove to waste time. No, I would have to catch up to him. It would shock him though, to feel my presence in his body. I'm sure he has no idea the extent of power my technique contains now that I've completely mastered it.

…

Dawn breaks. I've lost Naruto, damn! Byakugan would be marvelous right now. Byakugan… I wonder if the poison has been completely cleansed from his system yet? Neji, hurry up.

What is this? This feeling? It's like something is… behind me? I can hear myself yelling as I spin around and draw my sword. Who? Who is following me?! "Oy, Ino-san! It's dangerous to swing that around, eh?"

"A clone?" I ask. I lower the blade and feel another migraine coming on. "Are you a new replication?" It hits me that perhaps Naruto has noticed me following him. Hopefully he created this clone to guide me. "Please say that Naruto gave you instructions."

"Naruto-kun, eh? Hmm… he did say something." The clone looks upward as if searching for the answer. He snaps back towards me and clicks his fingers. Pointing, he tells me, "Ino-san! You've come to help Naruto-kun, right?"

"Indirectly, but yes."

"Ahhh…" He closes his eyes and crosses his arms. "Say, are you free tomorrow night, Ino-san?"

"What?!" I have a migraine, full swing.

"Oh," he tails off, "…suppose Neji-chan may not be too happy with me, but what do you say?"

"Naruto! I'm tired. I haven't slept… I'm not in the mood for a date, okay?" I cannot believe I am arguing with a clone. To my surprise he begins laughing hysterically. He smiles broadly and grabs my forearm gently.

"Okay, okay! Ino-san, I'll lead you to him! Let's go!" He laughs. This boy, I remember… Happy, cheery and ridiculous- This Naruto, I remember. He tugs my arm playfully and we begin towards the original Naruto. I cannot imagine that this is the boy that houses such sinister and murderous chakra. Naruto.

…

"Ino-san," he perches on a branch and holds his arm in front of me. "Please wait here for a moment," he says, eyes fixed forward. He relaxes his hand and allows himself to fall forward. I watch quietly as the clone dives silently ahead. The forest is quiet. I peer over the edge of the branch and see the clone. His arm is clenched around the neck of what appears to be an enemy shinobe. How did I not sense his presence? Without thinking I join the clone on the ground.

"Don't kill him," I order of the clone. "Not yet." Forming seals with my hands I prepare a mind controlling jutsu, a special integration technique. I feel my muscles go limp, but my feet remain firm. My vision is blurred for the duration of the technique as I probe into the mind of our enemy. I surf through countless memories and dissect the information until I gather something valid; An entire lifetime in the blink of an eye. I exit his mind and feel my own body stiffen under my control once more. I raise my eyes to look at the clone.

"I-Ino-san?"

"Let go of that shinobe. He's of no use to us, just in the wrong place at the wrong time," I say.

"You… what are you? Are you a specter?" Those were the last audible words that came from the shinobe's mouth. The clone dropped him from his grip in surprise, as the shinobe writhed and babbled on the ground. The clone's eyes meet mine in confusion. "That technique was designed to infiltrate the minds of the enemy," I explain. "After experiencing it, the mind of the one it is used against is ruined. It couldn't be helped."

"Ah, I see. Well, Ino-san, shall we continue?" He says looking away from the destroyed shinobe. "Naruto-kun has already caught up to Sakura-chan. There is no doubt that they have begun fighting the true enemy." He extends his hand to me with a smile. I feel compelled to accept it. "Neji-chan is also coming, although, I stopped feeling Naruto-kun's partial chakra a while ago." His fingers clasp around my hand.

"So then the clone that Naruto left with Neji has disappeared?" I ask. The clone nods. So Neji must still be quite far from Naruto, he must not be able to maintain a shadow clone from his current distance. We don't have any time to waste. "Let's hurry then."

…

My legs are aching. My vision feels clouded and the air feels thick in my lungs. I see him just ahead of me, "Neji." His hair is blowing gracefully in the wind and he stands with such dignity, clothed in traditional Hyuuga robes. Strong, powerful and proud Neji, I understand you. I get everything about you. Your stare, your smile, everything, I get everything.

I remember, one year ago, the way you looked at me. Your eyes were cold and serious, they always were. Your expression, never changing even when you looked at me, but when we embraced there was only warmth. I remember thinking that you were human, although you'd build yourself not to be, you were in the end. Although you were cold, your body was still warm. I can feel it now, your warmth and the softness of your clothes. "Oy, Ino-san! Not that I'm complaining but maybe you should watch your hand, eh?" Came a bemused voice into my illusion.

"N-Naruto?!" No, his clone, but it was still Naruto in essence. I looked at him blankly. Things were passing by me but I wasn't moving? Am I riding on the clone's back? I looked ahead of me and facing me was a cheeky, clone smile. I realized that my arm had snaked around the clone's waist and tightly gripped the fabric of his shirt. I felt blood rising into my face. Strangely, I felt the desperate need to apologize but instead I retreated my hand and demanded an explanation.

"Ino-san, you push yourself to hard," he smiled amusingly. "You collapsed from exhaustion, but we really didn't have time to rest. You don't mind do you? It's really not a problem, you hardly weigh anything at all. We'll be there in no time." I flushed at the compliment, I had been dieting. It was nice to hear the comment, even if someone that resembled Naruto had made it. "Ino-san," he said with a hint of seriousness. "Are you still capable of fighting?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We are very near Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan. I guess only minutes away. Are you prepared for this battle?"

"Yes," I find myself hesitating. The clone evidently picked up on my feelings as his grip tightened and his expression grew concerned.

"Don't worry, Ino-san. I'm sure that Naruto-kun well protect you with his life. He'll watch over you. I'm sure of it." These are the words that his clone has spoken to me and although they are not directly from Naruto's own mouth, I cannot help but feel guilt. Naruto, I feel as if I have greatly misjudged you.

We came to a sudden stop and found ourselves in the middle of a blood bath. His clone smiled at me almost sadly. I no longer felt the support of his arms carrying me as his image dissipated. I gathered my footing and watched as the air rushed in quickly to replace the solid form that had so suddenly disappeared. The rushing air had a smoky effect. "Ino-san," called a rough voice. It was Naruto. "I'm glad you came." His smile was identical to his clone's, filled with kindness. I felt almost heart-broken to see blood seeping from his mouth. One of Naruto's eyes was rendered shut by the constant flow of blood from his brow. I should have gotten here sooner. I should have gotten here sooner! Damn it! I drew my sword hastily and this earned me low laughter from Naruto.

"What?! What's funny?!" I demanded.

"Ino-san, sheath your sword for now." He grinned, "It would be most helpful if you could treat Sakura-chan right now." I spun to where he had averted his eyes.

"S-Sakura!"

"That's Sakura-sempai, Ino-pig." She had propped herself against a tree and had been performing a healing jutsu on her legs. It looked as if they had both been broken. But who could have done this? I turned slowly and meet the eyes of their opponent. It didn't look human at all, it looked like some sort of hybrid. Its yellow eyes fell onto me and I could feel myself tremble at its oddity. "Ino," Sakura's voice blew past me. I hurried over to her.

"I can complete the healing jutsu," I offered. "You should keep some of your chakra in reserve." Sakura lifted her hand and rested it on my head. She ruffled my hair and smiled.

"Are you sure you're capable of such a task?" She asked condescendingly and slipped her hand back down to her side. "Thank you, Ino."

"Yeah." My words were mumbled and I could feel the blood rising in my cheeks again. Damn Sakura. I focused my chakra and began to reconnect the torn ligaments of her leg as she sealed up the minor cuts of her arm. "You're going to be as good as new again," I say, not really sure of why I had said it. She giggled anyway, probably out of pity.

I worked quickly although it had taken time to restore enough strength in her legs for her to be able to fight. My own chakra was left at half strength. I had been watching Naruto while I had been healing Sakura. I had been hoping to get a better understanding of the enemy, but I found it hard to concentrate. I was too overcome with worry for Naruto's own injuries that I wasn't able to study the opponent. Damn, it's that damn clone's entire fault! For riling me up with emotions not needed in battle!

Sakura's leg dashed past me as she ran to Naruto's side. I felt drained and decided to retreat into the trees and wait for an opening to attack. I'll wait for an advantage, there is no dishonor in that.

Sakura stepped in front of Naruto, "Your wounds need to be treated." She stated it simply, although fully aware that there was no possibility of treating them. I examined the dark expression on Naruto's face as he pulled a steel arrow from his gut. He was about to speak but he's words were lost as the hybrid shinobe drove his sword through Naruto's chest. Sakura casually stepped aside, it was painfully obvious that she had expected Naruto's body to disappear into a cloud of smoke. She must have thought it was a clone, and the agonizing scream that erupted from him instead, was proof enough that that had been his real body.

"Naruto!" I heard myself scream the name. I jumped down from my cover and rushed toward the enemy. I had recognized him from earlier. This was the shinobe who had poisoned Neji. The one who caused our team to fail our mission. The one who hurt Neji's pride! Anger consumed me, I charged without thinking. Thankfully, I was driven back by Sakura. I recollected myself from a distance. I caught my breath. A sinister laugh made the air sour. It was Naruto.

"Sorry, Sakura, but I won't _need_ you to heal my wounds this time," he said with a tone of resentment. I felt the air convulse and a surge of power ruptured the earth around the hybrid and Naruto. "But you know…" he continued. My body became sick with the presence of his new, dark chakra, which manifested itself as a beast around him. "…You can still take my shirt off later and play doctor." He smiled darkly and opened his mouth to shout, "And I'll even let you call me Sasuke!"

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. It was such a cruel taunt. I could hardly believe that Naruto would say it. Sakura covered her ears and sank to the ground. "Do you feel it, Ino?" She wept. "Kyuubi…" I looked up again at Naruto. He was still laughing and gripping the hybrid's hands that were clutched around the sword driven into his chest. He pressed down on the sword to support his legs, which he lifted up to provide a strong kick to the hybrid. The hybrid flew back on the impact, leaving his sword impaled in Naruto. I watched in horror as Naruto pulled the hefty sword from his chest. He formed a seal and summoned the dark chakra. The red chakra coated his body and appeared to burn off all the wounds his body has sustained.

He seemed distorted with hate, I felt myself tremble. I can't recite what had happened because I couldn't bring myself to watch Naruto any further. I heard his footsteps approach the hybrid. I remember the screams and the wheezing the hybrid made and I remember the hot, sticky fluid that flowed thickly by my foot. Then darkness took me.

…

I woke up in the same placed I had fallen. Sakura sat beside me and breathed calmly. "Ino-pig," she said familiarly. "Naruto has gone toward the river. Will you come with me to meet him?"

I genuinely believed that she had gone crazy. "You can't be serious!" I protested. "You saw him back there! He's a monster! Sakura! He'll rip us apart!" As I said this I noticed her shivering. I'll defend my actions now by claiming it was a spur of the moment, but at that time I wrapped my arms around her and held her. "I'll go with you. I'll go with you," I say to her.

…

I froze when I saw him. He was sitting on a rock, leaning toward the river. He sat in the same fashion he had when he sat by the fire three days ago. Sakura kept her pace and stood next to him. I felt myself drop to my knees. His voice was calm and kind again when he spoke, "Sakura-chan."

"When we regroup with Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said quietly. "We must tell him about the seal manipulation. It's clear that it's affecting your ability to subdue Kyuubi." Naruto's eyes squinted from the setting sun that shone into them and his mouth twitched until it formed a peaceful grin. Sakura's eyes glazed over slightly, she was not as neurotic as she once was. Naruto squeezed her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"Sakura-chan," his voice was light hearted. "There's a demon inside me that wants to get out." He looked into the sun. "It doesn't matter how tightly he's bound inside me, he'll always want freedom."

"It's not fair." I barely heard her muster the words as she whispered them. He looked into the river again. I could read Naruto's expression and I understood that he knew Sakura had been referring to someone else entirely. Naruto held onto her regardless. I looked at the two of them again and recalled all the rumors of the missions they had completed. The stories were bloody and ruthless and I wanted to keep my mouth shut but my mind wouldn't allow it.

"Is this how the most brutal ninja of Konoha act?!" I yell to them. "Well, is it?!" I feel as if my reason has left me. My sensibility has been replaced with frustration and anger and I desperately sought attention. "Is this how you act?!" I feel hot tears slide down my cheeks. I can't control myself. I shake and feel vulnerable. The only way to fight it is to cling to the only power I hold over them, "Is-!"

I stop when I feel two soft hands slide down my bare arms; they lead two warm arms around my waist. I can feel warmth of human breath behind me as the two powerful arms lift me to my feet. I recognize these arms and begin to cry harder. I feel as if I've recovered myself and yet I cry anyway. I have never cried in front of you. I never wanted to look weak in front of you and even though I remember these desires, I cry anyway. I turn to face you, my pathetic, weak eyes against your strong, proud eyes. I never wanted to look weak in front of you.

I told you that we wouldn't be like other couples. We wouldn't exchange loving glances like them; wouldn't hold hands like them; we wouldn't surrender ourselves to each other like them. We would be different. We would be stronger, we would still be proud shinobe.

This was the relationship we agreed upon. So what are you thinking about me now, Neji? Do you still accept me? Do you still want me? I'm so afraid that once I let go of you, you'll never let me hold you again. I press my body hard against his. I feel my knuckles tense as I grip onto the fabric of his clothes with all my might, so afraid to let go.

I feel the heat from his hand on my back and I feel weak. He steps away from me slightly and I know that this is it. These are our last moments together. I release my grip from his clothes and shut my eyes tightly. I don't want to cry anymore. I swallow hard and steady my voice. I will not speak if I tremble over the words. "I won't beg you to stay with me." I say. I don't allow another tear to pass my eyes and I set my brows sternly.

"Please stay with me," he answers. A smile plays across his lips. I look away and begin laugh. I rest my forehead on his chest and his arms surround me once again.

"I can't believe I fell in love with you, Neji" I say.

…

We sit together around a fire once again, Sakura, Naruto, Neji and I. The silence is nauseating. I begin to sharpen my sword although it's not dull. "Did Shikamaru reach Konoha?" I ask.

"Yes," Neji answers.

Naruto twirls a kunai around his finger and grins, "He's coming back for us, isn't he? Yeah, I imagine so. You don't need byakugan to see that."

"I'm not in the mood to be scolded," Sakura sighs. I raise an eyebrow at this.

"Not in the mood?" I question. Sakura nods and gives a pert smile.

Lifting her finger she says, "There's only one place where scolding should be used," she pauses. "And it's not in such a public place." I stop sharpening my sword and feel blood rising into my face again. I hear Neji grunt in disapproval of Sakura. Naruto, on the other hand, seems oblivious.

With a swift movement he throws the kunai into the fire and watches the bandages burn off it. "Hey," he perks up. "There's a rabbit over there!" His grin turns malicious with hunger. He aims a shuriken but is stopped by Sakura's arm before he gets a chance to release it.

"I'll catch it, Naruto. You always make a bloody mess," Sakura sighs and heads out to the forest. I can't help but notice the disturbed expression on Neji's face. I place my hand on top of his and squeeze it to get his attention. He turns his head slowly to me.

"I'm going to call it a night. See you in the morning," I say. I lean to give Neji a kiss goodnight but the crawling eyes of Naruto prevent me from carrying it out. Instead I wave and take my leave.

I fell asleep listening to the dull murmurs of a lingering conversation between Neji and Naruto. My awakening, however, was much less peaceful and much sooner than I anticipated. "Oh my god! Naruto this is your fault!" Came the intruding shrieks of Sakura, which disturbed my sleep.

"I was just trying to make the stew less bland! How was I supposed to know?! What're we going to do-Ah!" Naruto's voice yelled into the night. I got up quickly and shuffled over to the commotion. I felt shock course through my entire body as I watched Neji's arms wail around his throat and into the air. Before I could reach him, his body crashed onto the ground. I kneeled beside him. What the hell had happened? I noticed a trail of stew drip from the corner of his mouth. My blood ran cold and my vision hazed over with red. Marching over to the pot of stew that Naruto held in his hands, I stuck my finger into the stew and tasted it.

"You… you fed my boyfriend this?!" I scream at him. I gripped the collar of his shirt and felt my self-control flutter away. "Spice?! Spice!"

"I-Ino-san?!" Naruto says.

"You fed Neji spicy food?!" I shake Naruto violently. "Neji has a low tolerance for spicy food! It's no wonder that horribly fiery stew knocked him unconscious!"

"Calm down Ino! How were we supposed to know that?" Sakura interrupted. My blood began to boil.

"You would know because this freakin' idiot was with Neji before when he-" I loosen my grip on Naruto. "What did you say to me Sakura?" I ask.

"What? I told you to calm down… why?" Sakura eyes widened with terror and her skin grew pale as I launched myself in her direction.

"I hate you! I'm going to kill you!" I announce loudly as I tackle her into the ground.

"Wah! Stop it! Stop it! Kage no Bushin no Jutsu!"

"I don't care how many clones you send after me! I'm gonna kill her Naruto! I'm gonna kill her!"

"You fat pig! Get the hell off of me!"

"Arrgh!"

…

That was fun to write! Yay for lame, stolen-filler (You know what I'm talking about!) endings! Woot!

Depending on the response, I may make another chapter (poor readers!)

If not, then I'll move onto my Bleach fic, lol, either way its lose/lose for whoever reads! Wahahahahahah!

Yeah, anyway, thanks for reading this far!

Review if you'd like, it's always appreciated!


End file.
